Saffys choice
by ScarletCasson
Summary: Saffy is deeply confused about a life-changing decision, can she find someone to help her find the right answer? Who will be there for her when she desperately needs a friend, but doesn't dare tell Sarah?
1. Ch 1 Unjudged

**Authors note: This takes place long after Forever Rose. Sarah and Saffron took off to see Europe after University, Leaving a heart broken Indigo. But Sarah returns for him and this is what happened to Saffy after Sarah went home to England.**

•Saffy•

Saffron Casson had messed up. For the first time in her life she had done something sincerely stupid. And now she didn't know what to do. All she knew was that she couldn't go home, not because she was afraid of admitting it to her family, after all they were not that judgemental (except for Rose who never had sympathy for anyone) but because she was afraid of admitting it to herself, she was supposed to be the smart one, for crying out loud!

Saffy thought of this as she stood there by the penthouse door, waiting for the one person she knew would never judge her. She had never been here before, she had taken a cab to the address she found online, but it made sense that he lived here. He had always loved attics.

"Saffy?" He said, in a I-can't-believe-it what-are-you-doing-here kind of voice and then gave her a great bear hug, before quickly letting go as if he suddenly remembered that she hated his hugs. There was an awkward silence before she spoke.

"Hi David , how have you been?" She sounded like she was here every other day instead of never. He understood that it meant that he should not ask questions. So instead he said

"Come in" and lifted her small suitcase, carrying it into the hall. She followed and closed the door behind her.

"Thank you, wow this place is huge." Saffy said, momentarily shocked. The hall lead into a living room with gorgeous big windows, a wine-red drum set and a sofa group, a door lead to what must be the kitchen and two closed doors indicated the bedrooms. Very Posh. But it was the walls you noticed first. They were white , or had been anyway, but now colorful sketches covered almost everyone of them. She turned to face him.

"Rose?" She asked. He nodded and grinned a little.

It surprised her how different the man in front of her was to the huffing,puffing boy who had showed up at the Banana house so many years before. He was quite fit now, rather tall, with a thinner face. He seemed more confident and a bit smarter, considering how quickly he had caught on to her not wanting to talk about why she was there.

"First thing she said when she came here was the walls are too same day she started the big one in there" He pointed towards the living room. Saffy went to admire it as soon as she had hung her coat up and taken her shoes of.

A huge picture of the Banana house garden. There she was sunbathing with Sarah in matching bikinis, Indigo and Tom were playing their guitars in a corner, Eve was asleep on a picnic blanket, Bill talking to Michael, who was holding the sleeping twins, Caddy was combing Maddy's hair while Maddy was smearing paint on an unsuspecting Bills shoe. Rose herself was listening to Tom and David was playing football with Buttercup.

"We look like a real family" Saffy commented to herself. A huge, messed up, not-exactly-related family, but a family nonetheless.

Another wall had Caddys wedding, The whole family with Tom,David and Sarah cheering as Caddy and Michael ran out of the church, laughing. Buttercup was sitting on David's shoulders. All the walls had the same kind of pictures, all of them laughing and David was always there in the midst of the family, laughing, talking, cooking, or playing the drums (Rose was wearing headphones in that picture, but the rest of the family seemed to be enjoying themselves.)

Rose had made him a part of the family through her pictures. Clever old Rose.


	2. Ch 2 David finds out

•David• Chapter 2 "David finds out"

"Do you want anything?" David called to Saffron from the kitchen.

"A glass of water please" She answered still looking at the paintings.

"You sure?, I've got beer, some cider.. champagne to celebrate that you're back?" He said jokingly.

"Just water will be fine."

"If you say so.. "he poured her a glass of water and opened a beer for himself before walking out to the living room again.

"Do the Cassons now you're back?" David asked, coming out from the kitchen.

"No" She said sitting down on the couch. He handed her the glass and she took a small sip.

There was something odd about the way she sat down, David observed. Normal people don't put a hand on their stomach like that.

"They will be thrilled. Last we heard you were in Spain, working as a bartender.." she cut him off mid sentence.

"They can't know. You mustn't tell them" Saffy said, her voice cold. Her eyes were stern looking into his. But it wasn't her usual stern stop-talking-its-annoying-look there was a softer touch, an almost begging tone in her voice.

"Why not Saff? You haven't eloped or anything have you?"he said and took a swig of his beer while waiting for her answer.

"No, I haven't eloped " she mumbled something else under her breath her gaze focusing on her hands.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that last part?" He said, he was getting a bit worried. What had happened to Saffy in Spain !? To calm himself he took another swig of beer. (Not a good idea).

"I-Im Pregnant"She stammered now staring at the wall behind him.

There are many ways to handling these kinds of news. Congratulating, fainting, cheering, hugging, screaming, crying. David chose none of these.

"You're WHAT?" He coughed, spitting beer everywhere, and there were tears in his eyes (choking hurts). Probably not the best way to handle the news, seeing how terrified Saffy seemed to be, but then how should you handle these things?

For a minute the appartment was very silent.

Then he heard the sobbing. He looked up, and saw she had hidden her face in her hands. Saffy; the toughest, wittiest girl he had ever met was sobbing. The sound was heartbreaking. And he realized just how scared she must be. Even to Saffy who knew most things about most things, this was brand-new territory. He went over to the sofa and sat down beside her. She stiffened and tried to wipe away her tears but when he put his arm around her she didn't say anything about it, she just kept crying. They sat for what seemed like hours, both lost in thoughts. David was trying to figure out how he could escape hosting family dinner for the Cassons the next evening, it was obvious Saffy had nowhere to go and was not up for meeting them all yet. Saffy felt strange. She had never let herself cry in front of anyone except Sarah and was surprised at how good it felt to be comforted, even if it was by David.

After she had stopped crying he made her a cup of tea and they stayed up talking for most of the night. She explained everything she had been through since Sarah left, and David told her what the Cassons had been going through since Sarah came back. He told her that Sarah had rolled in and wobbled unsteadily over to Indigo, throwing herself in his arms whispering she was sorry and lots of other things no one but Indigo had heard, and Indy had hugged her tight and whispered back "I'm never letting you go again" Now they were living in a small flat a few blocks from the banana house and Sarah was busy choosing rings. Because, as Rose said, Darling Daddy wouldn't let them live in sin forever. Tom had taken a leap year and was now living in Indigos old room. Caddy and Michael were good and so were the children. Eve was happy in her shed. Bill was still clearing out the Banana house and putting everything in nicely labelled boxes that were now being stowed away everywhere, because everything was too important to throw out. Said Rose. When there was nothing more to say David offered Saffron the guest room. What else could he do?


End file.
